und draußen das Leben
by Maia May
Summary: Es ist nicht leicht, jung und lebendig zu sein, wenn man mitten im Krieg steckt. Marlene versucht es trotzdem.   GideonMarleneSirius


**Disclaimer: **Sämtliche Orte, Wesen und Charaktere des Harry-Potter-Universums gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe mir ihre Figuren nur aus. In Kurzauftritten erleben wir Silas, Paul, Fiona und Rhiannon – die allerdings gehören mir.

**Warnung: **Characterdeath [OC; nicht explizit]; Sex [nicht explizit]; Sprache [Flüche].

**Summary: **Es ist nicht leicht, jung und lebendig zu sein, wenn man mitten im Krieg steckt. Marlene versucht es trotzdem. ||GideonMarleneSirius. Mit Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black, den Prewett-Brüdern Fabian und Gideon, Alice Longbottom und Remus Lupin.

**Widmung: **Für die wunderbare suddenly-I-see (zu finden hier, ohne Leerzeichen: http : / www . fanfiktion . de / u / suddenly-I-see). Es ist nicht ganz, was wir besprochen haben, fürchte ich, aber ich hoffe, dass es dir dennoch ein bisschen gefallen wird.

**Anmerkung: **Die Geschichte brauchte neun Anläufe, ehe ich sie erzählen konnte. Und dann war sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit fertig. Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**und draußen das Leben**

**i**

„Wo warst du?"

Sirius verdreht die Augen und grinst. „Du klingst wie James' Mutter", wirft er Remus vor, „Nur schlimmer. Und neugieriger. _Sie _hat sich nie so brennend für meine nächtlichen Aktivitäten interessiert." Remus verzieht keine Miene. „Witzig", antwortet er trocken, „Ehrlich. Kannst du sehen, wie heftig ich lachen muss?" Sirius lässt seine Jacke im Flur liegen und schlurft nach nebenan in die Küche. „Haben wir noch Kaffee?", will er wissen und durchwühlt das Regal, auf dem sich Gewürze und Einmachgläser mit diversen Inhalten breit gemacht haben.

„Wenn du häufiger zu Hause wärst, würdest du auch wissen, wo wir das Kaffeepulver aufbewahren", bemerkt Remus und lässt seinen Mitbewohner und besten Freund noch zwei Minuten lang fluchen und schimpfen und suchen, ehe er sich erbarmt. „Hier", sagt Remus schließlich, dreht sich um und holt die Kaffeedose aus einem zweiten Regal, „Steht übrigens schon immer da, falls es dich interessiert. Seit unserem Einzug." Sirius zuckt mit den Achseln. „Kann mich halt nicht an jede Kleinigkeit erinnern", murmelt er und macht sich daran, die Caffetière mit Wasser und Kaffee zu füllen und wieder zusammenzuschrauben, ehe er sie auf den Herd stellt.

Seit ihm Remus vor Jahren zum ersten Mal Kaffee auf Muggelart zubereitet hat, ist Sirius süchtig. Er kann vielleicht nicht kochen, aber Kaffee, das kriegt er gerade noch hin, und ziemlich guten noch dazu – zumindest dann, wenn er auch das Kaffeepulver findet. Sirius schwört, dass Remus die Dose jede Woche woanders hinräumt, nur, um ihn zu verwirren. Aber eigentlich macht es nichts, weil sowieso von ihnen beiden Remus der Frühaufsteher ist und somit ihm die Aufgabe zufällt, morgens für ausreichend Kaffee zu sorgen.

„Also", beginnt Remus in unheilvollem Tonfall, „Wo warst du? Bei Bethany? Maggie? Juliet? Und erzähl mir bloß nicht, du wärst bei James und Lily gewesen, die habe ich nämlich schon gefragt und bei ihnen hast du den gestrigen Abend – und die Nacht! - definitiv nicht verbracht. Peter hatte auch keine Ahnung, wo du warst. Kommst du eigentlich nie auf die Idee, dass sich einer von uns Sorgen machen könnte, wenn du verschwindest und erst im Morgengrauen wieder auftauchst?"

Sirius lässt sich auf einen der Stühle fallen, die um den alten Küchentisch gruppiert sind. „Merlin, Remus", schnaubt er, „Ich bin schon eine Weile volljährig, weißt du? Hätte ich ein Kindermädchen gewollt, wäre ich woanders eingezogen. Du kennst mich doch. Ich gehe gerne aus und ich gehe gerne lange aus. Und dass ich danach die Nacht nicht unbedingt in meinem eigenen Bett verbringe, hast du doch auch schon vorher gewusst. Warum der Aufstand?"

Er hat Glück, dass in dem Moment die zischende Caffetière auf sich aufmerksam macht und ihm etwas zu tun gibt. Remus erweckt nämlich den Eindruck, als würde er gleich explodieren vor lauter in sich gesammelter Wut. Sirius lässt sich ein bisschen mehr Zeit als nötig, während er seinen schwarzen Kaffee in eine Tasse gießt und es sich dann erneut auf seinem Stuhl gemütlich macht.

Remus hat sich ihm gegenüber an den Küchenschrank gelehnt und fixiert ihn nun mit betont beherrschtem Gesichtsausdruck. „Warum der Aufstand?", wiederholt er ungläubig, „Ja, berechtigte Frage. Vollkommen. Lass uns mal überlegen ... Du bist Sirius Black, verstoßener Sohn der zufällig ziemlich einflussreichen Black-Familie. Außerdem bist du Auror im zweiten Lehrjahr und generell recht leichtsinnig. Falls die Todesser eine Liste mit potenziellen Opfern führen sollten, stehst du mit Sicherheit recht weit oben. Also wirklich, warum sollte ich mich da aufregen, wenn jemand wie du sich nächtelang herumtreibt und nicht nach Hause kommt? Du könntest ja nur rein zufällig tot im Straßengraben liegen!"

Sirius schnaubt unbeeindruckt auf und schnuppert an seinem Kaffee. „Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen", erklärt er gelassen, „Vielleicht bin ich leichtsinnig, ja, aber ich glaube, ich kann mich auch ganz gut verteidigen. Sonst hätte mich Moody nämlich schon längst rausgeworfen und mir mitgeteilt, dass es Zeitverschwendung sei, mich weiter auszubilden. Darauf kannst du dich verlassen." Er nimmt einen tiefen, befreienden, ersten Schluck und genießt den heißen Kaffee.

Remus hält augenscheinlich nicht sonderlich viel von Sirius' Argumenten. Er hat noch immer diesen kontrollierten Ausdruck im Gesicht und zieht nun eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ich habe nie behauptet, dass du kein brauchbarer Auror wärst. Aber wenn du betrunken durch die Gassen läufst und sie dich zu fünft stellen, dann glaube ich nicht, dass du sonderlich gute Chancen hättest."

Natürlich weiß Sirius, dass Remus da irgendwie Recht hat, doch er wird den Teufel tun und seinem Freund das sagen. Remus ist sowieso bereits viel zu altklug, findet Sirius. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich betrunken bin?", hält er dagegen, „Normalerweise sind die Mädchen, die mich mit nach Hause nehmen, nicht so hässlich, dass ich Alkohol bräuchte, um sie zu ertragen. Was spricht also dagegen, dass ich nüchtern und im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Fähigkeiten aus einem Pub heraustrete und in eine Wohnung hineinappariere?"

Er nimmt einen zweiten Schluck Kaffee und fragt sich, warum, bei Merlin, sie dieses Gespräch eigentlich ungefähr ein Mal pro Woche führen, seitdem sie zusammengezogen sind. Remus knurrt leise. „Ich warte nur auf den Abend, an dem du mal bei einem Mädchen landest, das von den Todessern angeheuert wurde", sagt er und ballt die Hände zu starren Fäusten, „Warum kapierst du es eigentlich nicht, dass wir uns Sorgen um dich machen und nur wollen, dass dir nichts passiert?"

„Wer ist denn bitte _wir_?", erkundigt sich Sirius und kann nicht verhindern, dass er ein wenig gereizt wirkt, „Sprecht ihr seit Neuestem hinter meinem Rücken über mich, oder was? Habt ihr einen Plan ausgetüftelt, wer mich wann und wo bespitzelt? Vielleicht James tagsüber, bei den Auroren, Peter am Abend, wenn wir zusammen ein Bier trinken gehen, und du in der Nacht, weil wir uns nunmal die Wohnung teilen? Lily könnte ja vielleicht am Wochenende einspringen und mich zum Sonntagsessen einladen, was meinst du?"

Nach sieben Jahren gemeinsamer Schlafsaalnächte und abenteuerlicher Streiche und unbeirrter Freundschaft und weiteren anderthalb Jahren gemeinsamen Wohnens prallt Sirius' Spott an Remus einfach ab, wie Sirius ein wenig enttäuscht feststellen muss. Statt verletzt zu sein, fährt sich Remus nur seufzend mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht und schließt die Augen.

Sirius trinkt seinen Kaffee, sitzt abwartend auf seinem Stuhl und stellt erschrocken fest, wie müde Remus aussieht. Wie erschöpft und abgekämpft.

„Gib das nächste Mal einfach Bescheid, wenn du wegbleibst", bittet Remus leise, „Ja?" Sirius nickt und versucht, sich in seinem schwarzen Kaffee zu verlieren.

**ii**

„Haben Sie Schmerzen?"

Die Frage kommt ihr mittlerweile routiniert von den Lippen, klingt nicht mehr ganz so besorgt und nervös wie zu Beginn ihrer Ausbildung. Marlene glaubt dennoch, dass es nicht gut ist, sich zu sehr daran zu gewöhnen, an die Unfälle und Fluchopfer, an all das verdammte Leid und Elend, das draußen herrscht und das sich in den Gängen des Sankt Mungo's noch fortsetzt.

Marlene hat vorher gewusst, worauf sie sich einlässt, wenn sie auf Station Vier arbeitet, der Abteilung, die seit Beginn des Krieges mehr Heiler braucht als die Anderen (die jedoch auch mehr Heiler _verbraucht_, weil es niemand lange aushält, sich ständig um die Opfer schwarzmagischer Flüche zu kümmern; Flüche, die Entsetzliches anstellen können; Flüche, die fürchterlich schief gegangen sind; Flüche, die irreparable Schäden hinterlassen).

Ihre Ausbilderin hat sich dagegen gesträubt, Marlene dorthin zu schicken, aber Marlene hat ihren berühmten McKinnon-Dickkopf durchgesetzt und ist auf der Station gelandet, auf der sie am wenigsten das Gefühl hat, _nutzlos _zu sein, während so viele ihrer Freunde draußen (_in der wirklichen Welt_) sind und kämpfen, täglich ihr Leben riskieren, um die Zauberergemeinschaft zu schützen.

(Es gab nur eine Bedingung: Marlene würde niemals ihre Freunde behandeln dürfen. Sie hat zähneknirschend eingewilligt.)

Der junge Zauberer, der sich mit grässlich verzerrtem Gesicht vor ihr auf dem Bett windet, stöhnt ächzend auf und nickt, stößt ein Wimmern hevor und presst sich die Hände auf den Bauch. Marlene lässt ihren Blick über seinen Körper gleiten und versucht, trotz seiner Kleidung, festzustellen, ob sie irgendwelche äußeren Verletzungen erkennen kann, obwohl sie nicht damit rechnet. Das wäre zu einfach (und die Todesser tun nichts, was einfach zu diagnostizieren und zu heilen ist), aber Marlene überprüft es trotzdem.

„Wo tut es weh?", erkundigt sie sich weiter, mit einer Stimme, die nicht wie die ihre klingt, sondern wie die einer Heilerin, sachlich, betont ruhig, weil sie es nicht gebrauchen kann, dass der Patient etwas merkt, sollte sie nervös werden, „Hören Sie mich? Wo haben Sie Schmerzen?" Der Zauberer kneift die Augen zusammen, zieht die Knie an und schlägt sich selbst mit der zur Faust geballten Hand in den Magen.

„Hören Sie auf!", befiehlt Marlene so herrisch wie sie nur kann, streckt den Arm aus und greift nach der Hand des Mannes. Sie tut es instinktiv, ohne darüber nachzudenken, ohne zu zögern, und merkt doch erst, als sie ausatmet, dass sie unbewusst die Luft angehalten hat. Letzten Dienstag hat sich Rhiannon, ihre Kollegin, den gesamten rechten Arm verbrannt, weil sie einen Patienten berührt hat, ohne zu wissen, mit welchem Fluch er belegt worden war.

Trotzdem. So viel Vorsicht kann sich Marlene nicht leisten und sollte etwas schiefgehen, wird sie eben mit einem verbrannten Arm zurechtkommen müssen.

„Hören Sie auf!", wiederholt sie und muss ihre ganze Kraft aufwenden, um die Hand des Mannes festzuhalten. Sie schaut in sein Gesicht und schließt für einen winzigen Moment die Augen. Der Zauberer weint, seine Mundwinkel zittern und dann schreit er vor Schmerzen laut auf, ehe er sich mit der zweiten Hand erneut in die Magengrube schlägt.

Marlene dreht den Kopf, lehnt sich ein wenig nach hinten und brüllt „Paul! Silas! Zimmer Fünf, so schnell ihr könnt!" Alleine kann sie den Mann nicht gleichzeitig festhalten und behandeln und würde sie ihm jetzt einen Fesselfluch verpassen, ohne zu wissen, womit man ihn verhext hat, könnte das üble Folgen haben. Zuerst muss der Mann ruhig gestellt werden, damit sie herausfinden kann, was mit ihm passiert ist.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus kann Marlene leuchtendes Limonengrün näherkommen sehen, dann greifen vier Hände beherzt nach den Armen des Patienten und pressen sie auf die Matratze. „Danke!", keucht Marlene und nickt ihren beiden Kollegen zu. Sie zerrt am Umhang des Mannes, öffnet ihn und knöpft vorsichtig sein Hemd auf, auch wenn sie wenig Hoffnung hat, dass sie etwas wird erkennen können, was Rückschlüsse auf die verwendeten Flüche zulässt.

Der Mann ist mager, seine Haut ist bleich und auf Oberkörper und Bauchdecke hat sich kalter Schweiß gesammelt. Marlene hat kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache; sie hat schon zu viele Patienten erlebt, die von innen heraus ausgebrannt oder aufgefressen wurden, bei denen sich die Organe von selbst zersetzten oder auf schreckliche Art miteinander verknoteten. Es scheint, als hätten etliche der Todesser ihre helle Freude daran, entsetzliche Flüche wieder zu entdecken und ihnen zu neuem Glanz zu verhelfen.

„Tut es hier weh?", fragt Marlene leise, krempelt ihren Robenärmel hoch, legt die Hand auf die Haut des Mannes, zwingt sich, nicht zurückzuzucken (die Haut ist heiß und glühend, als würde sie brennende Kohlen anfassen) und drückt vorsichtig mit den Fingerkuppen zu. Der Zauberer stößt einen Schrei aus wie ein gequältes Tier, wirft sich auf dem Bett unruhig hin und her und versucht sein Bestes, um sich aus dem Griff der zwei Männer zu befreien.

Marlene schluckt und tastet sich mit den Fingern weiter. „Und hier?", will sie wissen, „Und hier?", bis sie seinen kompletten Unterleib erfühlt hat. Es dauert höchstens eine Minute, aber ihr ist nicht entgangen, dass sich die Haut des Mannes in der kurzen Zeit noch weiter erhitzt hat. Sie hat genug Erfahrung, um zu wissen, dass das kein sonderlich gutes Zeichen ist.

„Schauen Sie mich an!", verlangt sie, greift nach dem Kopf des Mannes und hält ihn fest, spannt sachte seine Augenlider zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und flucht dann unterdrückt, als sie bemerkt, dass sich ein leichter, roter Rand um seine Pupille gelegt hat. Eine furchtbare Ahnung zu haben, ist das Eine; sie bestätigt zu bekommen, das steht auf einem anderen Blatt.

„Verdammt!", murmelt sie und neigt sich so, dass sie Paul etwas ins Ohr flüstern kann, ohne dass der Patient alles hört. „Hol Fiona", wispert sie, „So schnell du nur kannst. Sag ihr, dass wir einen neuen Fall von innerem Feuer haben. Beeil dich!" Paul lässt den Mann los und Marlene muss all ihre Kraft aufbringen, um seine Hand abzufangen, ehe er sich erneut in den Magen schlagen kann. Der Zauberer strampelt unkontrolliert mit den Beinen und schreit, laut und schrecklich.

Auf der anderen Seite des Bettes steht Silas und hat die Augen geschlossen. Marlene kann an seinen Lippenbewegungen ablesen, dass er immer und immer wieder stumm „Merlin, bitte" flüstert und sie weiß nicht, was sie trauriger findet: Silas' Hoffen, das nichts nutzen wird, oder die Schmerzen, die sich auf dem Gesicht des Patienten spiegeln. Der Mann schreit und wimmert, Tränen rinnen über seine Wangen und seine Finger sind zu starren Fäusten geballt. Er zittert wie verrückt, schnappt nach Luft und schreit weiter, lauter und gequälter als zuvor. Sein Gesicht ist eine verzerrte Schreckensmaske.

„Ganz ruhig", sagt Marlene leise und drückt seine Hand, „Schauen Sie mich an. Schauen Sie mich an! So ist es gut." Sie blickt ihm direkt in die Augen, die mittlerweile rot glühen, und kramt aus den Tiefen ihrer Seele ein Lächeln, das sie in diesem Moment nur ihm schenkt. „Ganz ruhig", wiederholt sie, so sanft, als würde sie ein Kind in den Schlaf singen. Der Atem des Mannes verändert sich, statt schnell und hektisch geht er nun flach und langgezogen. Er hängt an Marlenes Lippen und saugt jedes Wort in sich auf, als wäre es rettende Medizin.

„Aus dem Weg!", brüllt jemand draußen auf dem Gang und nur Sekunden später stürmt Fiona in das Zimmer. Sie kommt neben Marlene zum Stehen und Silas schnauft erleichtert „Merlin sei Dank!", ehe er den ernsten Ausdruck auf Fionas Gesicht bemerkt. „Sie können ihm doch helfen", meint er angespannt, „Nicht wahr? Nicht wahr?" Marlene schaut zu ihm rüber und bedeutet ihm, still zu sein, während Fiona mit routinierten Handgriffen Augen, Mund und Herzschlag des Patienten kontrolliert.

„Phiole", befiehlt Fiona schließlich und streckt die Hand aus. Marlene blinzelt, als Paul der Heilerin ein Glas mit hellblauer Flüssigkeit reicht. Sie weiß, was darin ist. Sie weiß, was passieren wird. (Wenn sie ehrlich ist, hat sie es schon gewusst, als sie den roten Rand um der Pupille gesehen hat. Es gibt Anzeichen, die sind unumstößlich.)

„Trinken Sie", sagt Marlene sanft und schafft es, jedes Zittern aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. Der Mann öffnet die Lippen und stürzt den Trank hinunter, sein gehetzter Blick verhakt sich in Marlenes, seine Faust entspannt sich langsam und die Finger greifen nach denen von Marlene. „Ganz ruhig", flüstert Marlene und rückt nach rechts, als Fiona wieder beiseite tritt. Die Schmerzensschreie werden leiser, verstummen allmählich und Marlene wendet die Augen nicht ab.

„Fiona", murmelt sie, „Bring Silas raus." Sie kann seinen verwirrten Blick auf sich spüren, ignoriert ihn jedoch und fügt hinzu „Jetzt. Raus. Ihr alle." Wenn sie es verhindern kann, dann wird Silas seinen ersten Sterbenden nicht bereits im zweiten Lehrjahr begleiten, sondern frühestens nach abgeschlossener Ausbildung.

Marlene registriert, wie die Drei unter Silas' Protesten das Zimmer verlassen, aber sie dreht den Kopf nicht, sondern konzentriert sich weiter auf den Patienten, der vor ihr auf dem Bett liegt und sich an ihre Hand klammert, als sei er ein Ertrinkender und sie seine letzte Hoffnung. „Ich bin hier", flüstert sie, „Ich bin hier. Haben Sie keine Angst."

Als es vorbei ist, geht Marlene, um Silas zu trösten.

**iii**

„Ihr seid verrückt. Vollkommen irre."

Alice lacht und schüttelt den Kopf, dass die aschblonden Haare fliegen. „Danke", erwidert sie vergnügt, „Man hört doch immer wieder gerne so nette Komplimente von der besten Freundin." Marlene schnaubt und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Du musst jetzt gar nicht versuchen, mir irgendwie zu schmeicheln", teilt sie Alice mit, „Meine Meinung steht und die kannst du nicht ändern."

Alice löffelt vom Schlagsahneberg auf ihrer heißen Schokolade und zuckt die Achseln. „Auch in Ordnung", befindet sie, „Warum sollst du nicht deine eigene Meinung zu dem Thema haben? Erwarte nur nicht, dass ich sie teile. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn ich mich nicht über meine eigene Verlobung freuen könnte, ob nun gerade Krieg herrscht oder nicht."

Marlene seufzt und streicht sich die dunklen Haare aus der Stirn. Es ist ein langer Tag gewesen und sie freut sich darauf, zu Hause ins Bett zu fallen und erst in zehn Stunden wieder aufzuwachen. Gepriesen sei ihr freier Tag. „Ich will dir deine Freude ja gar nicht ausreden", verteidigt sie sich und reibt sich die müden Augen, „Ich will nur nicht, dass du irgendwas überstürzt beschließt und dann in ein paar Monaten oder meinetwegen auch in drei Jahren bereuen wirst."

Sie nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee, der bei Alice nie so gut schmeckt wie wenn Marlene ihn selbst zubereitet (mit einer kleinen Prise Zimt, wenn sie sich etwas Besonderes gönnen möchte), aber der durchaus trinkbar ist. Marlene lehnt sich auf dem Stuhl zurück, lässt den Blick durch Alices Küche wandern, ehe sie wieder im Gesicht ihrer besten Freundin hängenbleibt.

„Das ist doch Unsinn", stellt Alice rundheraus fest, „Ich bin seit vier Jahren mit Frank zusammen. Glaubst du nicht, ich wüsste mittlerweile, ob ich es wohl mal bereuen würde, mein Leben mit diesem Mann zu verbringen? Ich kenne seine Macken, ich weiß, wo seine Stärken und Schwächen liegen, ich weiß, dass sein Frühstücksei siebeneinhalb Minuten kochen muss und ich habe mich sogar mit seiner _Mutter _arrangiert. Ich überstürze nichts. Im Gegenteil: ich tue etwas, was die logische Konsequenz aus dem ist, was ich die letzten vier Jahre getan habe."

Marlene greift nach ihrer Kaffeetasse, weil sie nicht so recht weiß, was sie mit ihren Händen anstellen soll. Sie starrt aus dem Fenster hinter Alice in den dunkelblauen Nachthimmel. Sie fühlt sich, als wäre sie hundert Jahre alt und daran kann auch der Kaffee nichts ändern. „Tut mir Leid", sagt Marlene schließlich und drückt Alices Hand, „Ich freu mich, wenn ihr Zwei glücklich seid. Das weißt du ja." Es ist kein guter Tag gewesen für Marlene, aber das ist nicht die Schuld ihrer besten Freundin und deshalb wäre es unfair, Alice darunter leiden zu lassen.

Aber da Alice vermutlich der großzügigste und gutmütigste Mensch ist, den Marlene je kennen wird, lächelt und nickt sie nur und verliert kein Wort darüber, dass Marlenes Kommentare manchmal wehtun können, weil sie mitten ins Herz treffen.

Und weil Marlene noch nie sonderlich gut darin gewesen ist, über Gefühle zu sprechen, schluckt sie all das hinunter, was ihr auf der Zunge liegt und erwähnt nicht einmal, dass sie sich manchmal, in schwachen Momenten, ebenfalls wünscht, das zu haben, was Alice längst hat: eine Beziehung mit jemandem, auf den sie sich immer verlassen kann, der für sie da ist und alles für sie tun würde. Weil sie Marlene McKinnon ist, die nichts von Romantik hält und die über die ganz großen Gefühle immer spottet, behält sie es für sich, obwohl ihr Geheimnis bei niemandem besser aufgehoben wäre als bei ihrer besten Freundin.

**iv**

„Guten Tag gehabt?"

Er fragt es ganz locker, gut gelaunt, mit diesem Strahlen in den Augen, das dafür sorgt, dass die zwei weiblichen Lehrlinge hinter Marlene leise kichern. Sirius lehnt am Türrahmen des Stationszimmer und sieht jung und lebendig aus und Marlene gestattet es sich eine Sekunde lang, ihn einfach nur anzuschauen und darüber nachzudenken, dass sie weiß, wie sich diese Haut unter ihren Fingerspitzen anfühlt, dass sie weiß, wie es klingt, wenn er stöhnt, dass sie weiß, wie friedlich er lächelt, wenn er noch schläft.

„Beschissen", erwidert sie trocken und genießt sein Lachen, das ihr warme Schauer über den Rücken schickt, „Und deiner?" Er zuckt die Achseln und beobachtet, wie sie aus der Heilerrobe schlüpft, sie ordentlich in ihren Spind hängt und ihre rote Herbstrobe überzieht. „War in Ordnung", antwortet er und schiebt die Hände in die Hosentaschen, „Hast du Zeit für einen Kaffee?" Marlene ist keine, die sofort losspringt, wenn jemand wie Sirius Black ruft, aber seinem Charme kann sie sich trotzdem nicht entziehen.

„Sicher", nickt sie daher, verabschiedet sich von den beiden Mädchen und zieht Sirius vom Türrahmen weg. Gemeinsam schlendern sie den Flur entlang und mit jedem Schritt, den sie sich von der Station entfernen, wird Marlenes Gang federnder.

Automatisch schlagen sie den Weg zur Winkelgasse ein und ergattern im _Tropfenden Kessel _den letzten Zweiertisch. Sirius besorgt Getränke und Marlene schält sich aus Robe und Schal. Der Wind draußen wird von Tag zu Tag frostiger und schneidet harte, rote Linien in die Gesichter der Menschen, die es nicht vermeiden können, einen Fuß vor die Tür zu setzen.

„Beschissen also?", erkundigt sich Sirius, als er eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee vor Marlene auf dem Tischchen abstellt, „Merlin, was bin ich froh, dass wenigstens Eine noch ausspricht, was sie denkt. Wie mir dieses Höflichkeitsgetue auf die Nerven geht! Immer soll man lächeln und sagen 'Geht schon, danke', obwohl alles den Bach runtergeht."

Marlene grinst. Sie weiß, was er meint, aber sie hat noch nie Probleme damit gehabt, die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen, zu fluchen und zu schimpfen. Sie würde es sonst nicht ertragen, ihr Leben, den Alltag, all das verlogene Hoffen und Bangen. Natürlich ist ihr klar, dass es unter Anderem das ist, was Sirius an ihr fasziniert: ihre Impulsivität, ihre offene Art, die Tatsache, dass sie kein Zuckerpüppchen ist (aber sie weiß nicht, ob das reichen wird – und sie ärgert sich, dass sie überhaupt darüber nachdenkt – und sowieso: reichen _wofür_ denn bitte?).

„Wie war dein Tag?", fragt sie erneut, legt die Hände um die Tassen und pustet, um den Kaffee ein klein wenig abzukühlen, „Hat Moody euch wieder an den Kopf geworfen, dass ihr allesamt faule Nichtsnutze seid und dass er noch niemals einen derart idiotischen Haufen Anfänger gesehen hat, mit dem er sich dummerweise herumprügeln muss, weil er damit eben seine Galleonen verdient?"

Sirius sieht ehrlich verwirrt aus. „Ja", nickt er, „So ungefähr lief das heute ab. Woher wusstest du das?" Marlene zwinkert ihm zu, schluckt das „Gideon" wieder herunter, das sie beinahe ausgesprochen hätte, und sagt stattdessen „Ich habe meine Informationen. Du bist nicht der Erste, der seine Ausbildung bei Moody absolviert, weißt du?" Sie neckt ihn ein bisschen, genießt es, genießt, dass für einige Minuten die Welt draußen stillsteht und der verfluchte Krieg nicht existiert, weil sie in ihrer eigenen Welt ist.

„War schon okay", wehrt Sirius ab und seine Augen strahlen wie Sterne, „Immerhin kann uns der gute Moody auch 'ne Menge beibringen. Gibt kaum einen Auroren, der mehr Schwarzmagier geschnappt hat als ihn. Wer kann's ihm da verübeln, dass er mittlerweile ein bisschen paranoid geworden ist? Ist ja auch nicht mehr der Jüngste."

Marlene prustet in ihren Kaffee. „Lass ihn das bloß nicht hören!", warnt sie Sirius, „Es sei denn, du verspürst den Wunsch, für die nächsten vier Wochen bei sämtlichen Angriffs-, Verteidigungs- und Duellflüchen sein Opfer zu spielen."

Sirius sieht nur milde interessiert aus, jedoch nicht im Geringsten eingeschüchtert. „Wirklich?", hakt er nach, „Das würde der gute Moody tun? Glaub ich nicht." Marlene zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, schlürft Kaffee und lässt sich Zeit mit der Antwort. „Kannst du aber ruhig", erwidert sie schließlich, „Ich weiß zufällig genau, dass er das schon getan hat. Und wenn du und James ihm weiter auf der Nase herumtanzen, warum sollte er da nicht auf altbewährte Methoden zurückgreifen?"

Ehe Sirius zu einer Antwort ansetzen kann, landet eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und eine Stimme dröhnt „Black! Dich hab ich gesucht!" Sirius dreht den Kopf und schaut direkt in ein sommerbesprosstes Gesicht. „'N Abend", grüßt er und nickt, „Was gibt's denn?" Marlene seufzt und lehnt sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. Sie hat einen verflucht beschissenen Arbeitstag hinter sich und nicht die geringste Lust auf eine Konfrontation, ganz gleich, welcher Art.

„Fabian", sagt sie und nickt ihm ebenfalls zu. „Marlene", erwidert Fabian langsam, sein Blick huscht über Marlene, ihre Tasse, das kleine Tischchen, Sirius, saugt jede Einzelheit in sich auf, „Ich will euch gar nicht lange stören. Ich hab' hier nur den Übungsplan für nächste Woche, damit ihr euch nicht wieder herausreden könnt, ihr hättet nicht gewusst, wann was stattfindet. Moody verwechselt nämlich ganz gerne seinen Assistenten mit einem Botenjungen, fürchte ich. Hier, Black. Schönen Abend noch."

Er ist schneller verschwunden als Sirius und Marlene einen Abschiedsgruß murmeln können. Sirius betrachtet das Pergament, das ihm Fabian in die Hand gedrückt hat, und steckt es sich knitternd in die hintere Hosentasche. „Ich kann die Prewett-Zwillinge nie auseinander halten", bemerkt er beiläufig, doch Marlene kennt ihn mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, dass seine Beiläufigkeit meistens perfekt gespielt ist.

„Du warst auch nicht sieben Jahre lang mit ihnen in einer Klasse", gibt sie gelassen zurück, denn dieses Spiel kann man auch zu zweit spielen und sie ist darin mindestens ebenso geschickt wie Sirius, „Oder seit Ewigkeiten mit ihnen befreundet. Glaub mir, irgendwann weiß man, wer wer ist."

Sirius beugt sich plötzlich nach vorne und küsst Marlene, heftig und verlangend. Sie schließt die Augen und schmeckt schwarzen Kaffee auf seiner Zunge. Da bleibt kein Platz für Gedanken an ein sommerbesprosstes Gesicht, umgeben von rotem Haar.

**v**

„Es tut mir so Leid!"

Sie wispert es immer und immer wieder, flüstert es in sein Ohr und wiegt ihn wie ein kleines Kind. Sie hat die Arme um Gideon geschlungen und denkt, dass nichts, gar nichts, sie auf diesen Moment hat vorbereiten können. All ihr Training und die routinierte Erfahrenheit, die sich aus der Klinik auch in ihren Alltag geschlichen hat, nützen ihr nichts und bei Merlin, sie _hasst _es, hilflos zu sein.

Sie streicht mit der rechten Hand über Gideons Hinterkopf, lässt die Finger durch seine Haare gleiten und malt mit der linken Hand beruhigende Kreise über seinen Rücken. Gideon ist an sie geschmiegt und irgendwo unterhalb ihres Halses kann Marlene seinen Herzschlag spüren.

Marlene hat sich frei genommen heute, hat alle Termine und Verabredungen abgesagt. Stattdesssen kocht sie eine Kanne Kaffee nach der anderen, holt die selbstgebackenen Plätzchen ihrer Mutter hervor und versucht, Gideon damit aufzumuntern, dass die Kekse wie kleine Schäfchen geformt sind. Natürlich nützt das nichts. Natürlich ist das _scheißegal_, wenn gerade sein bester Freund getötet wurde.

Gideon klammert sich an sie, er hat die Augen geschlossen und atmet in langen, tiefen Zügen ein und aus. Er weint nicht und vielleicht ist das das Schlimmste, denkt Marlene. Er sitzt einfach nur da und sieht aus, als sei er innerhalb weniger Tage um Jahre gealtert. Marlene hat nicht gefragt, wo Fabian steckt; sie kennt die Zwilinge gut genug, um zu wissen, dass die Zwei vieles für sich alleine ausmachen.

Gideons Bartstoppel reiben sachte an Marlenes Wange und seine Hände liegen warm auf ihrem Rücken, halten sich fest, halten Marlene fest, und sie ist froh, dass sie ihr Gesicht an Gideons Schulter verstecken kann. Sie kann vieles ertragen, aber Gideon so zu sehen, kratzt mehr an ihren Nerven als es zehn Tage Arbeit ohne freien Tag können.

Marlene ist eine gute Heilerin. Sie kann diagnostizieren, therapieren, heilen, Schmerzen lindern, sie kann Patienten Mut zusprechen, sie verliert beim Arbeiten niemals ihren kühlen Kopf, sie bleibt ruhig und schafft es, jemandem die Hand zu halten und ihn bis zum Ende zu begleiten – nur eines fällt ihr schwer: den Angehörigen Bescheid zu geben, wenn es einmal nicht geklappt hat mit dem Heilen, wenn nichts mehr zu machen war.

Sie kommt nicht damit zurecht, jemandem ins Gesicht sagen zu müssen, dass die Person, die man so sehr geliebt hat, nicht mehr am Leben ist. Sie kommt nicht mit all der Trauer, all dem Schmerz und Elend zurecht. Und ausgerechnet sie sitzt nun auf ihrem Sofa und versucht, Gideon zu trösten.

(Nicht irgendwen. _Gideon_. Der ihr bester Freund ist, auf merkwürdige Art, der sie liebt, auch wenn er es ihr nie sagt, weil er nur zu genau weiß, dass sie damit nicht umgehen könnte. Gideon, der sie will und der jemand verdient hat, der tausendmal besser ist als sie, jemanden, der ihn liebt und ihn nicht betrügt, wie sie es tut.)

((Sie weiß, dass es nicht fair ist, was sie tut, aber sie _braucht _Gideon. Nur ... sie braucht auch Sirius.))

Marlene ist nicht sicher, wie es dazu kommen konnte, aber ehe sie weiß, wie ihr geschieht, schluchzt sie in Gideons Ohr, wimmert „Es tut mir Leid ... es tut mir so Leid ...", weil sie schließlich miterlebt hat, wie die Zwillinge und Benjy in sieben Jahren Hogwarts ihre Freundschaft aufgebaut haben, und sie macht den verfluchten Dunklen Lord und seine beschissenen, fanatischen Vorstellungen von reinem Blut dafür verantwortlich, dass diese Freundschaft kaputt gemacht wurde, und Gideon flüstert „Ich weiß", so sanft, dass Marlenes Schluchzen nur schlimmer wird und als er ihr die Tränen von den Wangen küsst, denkt sie verschwommen, dass hier irgendetwas schiefläuft und dass es eigentlich anders herum sein müsste.

**vi**

Sie kommt sich vor wie die schlimmste, feigste Verräterin, aber am Abend nach der Gedenkfeier für Benjy überlässt sie Gideon seiner Familie und geht, um mit Sirius zu schlafen. Marlene bringt ihn zum Stöhnen und die dunklen Laute schaffen es, dass sie ihr Gehirn ausschaltet, dass sie den Schmerz und die Sorge und ihr verdammtes schlechtes Gewissen kurzzeitig vergisst und stattdessen das Gefühl genießt, lebendig zu sein.

Sie drängt sich Sirius entgegen, fühlt seine warme, glatte Haut unter ihren Fingerspitzen, raunt ihm „_Mehr!_" ins Ohr und beißt ihm spielerisch in die Unterlippe. Sie pressen sich aneinander, Marlene schließt die Augen, genießt die Leidenschaft, die sie miteinander verbindet, die sie für wenige Augenblicke sowas wie _glücklich _werden lässt, ehe die Normalität wieder einsetzt.

Marlene ist nicht dumm. Sie weiß nur allzu genau, dass sie nicht die Einzige ist, die das Vergnügen hat, Sirius Black ganz privat und intim zu kennen. Einen wie ihn, glaubt sie, kann man nicht festhalten, sondern man muss ihn weiterziehen lassen, weil dann immerhin noch die Chance besteht, dass er ab und zu zurückkommt. Es funktioniert zwischen ihnen, schon eine ganze Weile, und ohne, dass sie groß darüber diskutieren mussten.

Wenn sie miteinander schlafen, gibt es nur sie beide. Dann sind, sekundenlang, alle Anderen egal. Dann ist alles egal, selbst dieser beschissene Krieg.

(Manchmal denkt Marlene, dass sie nur deshalb immer wieder zu Sirius zurückkehrt, weil er es schafft, dass sie ihren Alltag zurücklässt, weil er machen kann, dass ihre Tage golden sind und nicht grau.)

((Manchmal denkt sie auch, dass sie sich einfach geschmeichelt fühlt, dass dieser junge, gutaussehende Beinahe-Auror Interesse an ihr zeigt, obwohl er doch jede haben könnte.))

Wenn sie miteinander schlafen, sperren sie die Welt aus. Gideon. Und all die übrigen Frauen, die es in Sirius' Leben zuhauf gibt.

Marlene fragt ihn nie, woran er denkt. Sie weiß, dass er nicht an sie denkt, aber sie weiß auch, dass er an keine Andere denkt.

Und irgendwie ist das genug.

**vii**

Der Unterschied ist der:

Sirius liebt sie dafür, dass sie direkt und ehrlich und stark ist.

Gideon liebt sie dafür, dass sie verletzlich ist und es ihn erleben lässt.

Nur: Marlene bevorzugt es, sich so zu sehen, wie Sirius sie sieht.

Gideons Blick ist zu nah an der Wahrheit.


End file.
